A distributed denial-of-service (DDoS) attack is a malicious attempt to make a web server unavailable to its intended users. In particular, a DDoS attacker may temporarily or indefinitely interrupt or suspend services of the web server connected to a network by sending large amount of automated and malicious requests to the web server.
In order to protect the web server from the DDoS attack, a DDoS mitigation service is enabled to issue a user challenge to users, such as Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (“CAPTCHA”), allowing human users to proceed while blocking the automated requests.
Contemporary methods may present a user challenge page including only a user challenge test, while forcing the web server to serve requests before the user complete the challenge. But the user challenge page does not appear to be part of the web page the user is expected to see. As a result, the user may be confused and may not respond to the user challenge. Consequently, traffic from legitimate users may be undesirably lost.
The disclosed systems and methods for presenting integrated user challenge page for DDoS mitigation service are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above, as well as other problems of the prior art.